


God Is In The Rain

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Guilt, Healing, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water rained down on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Is In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks amnesty challenge, "warmth."

The water rained down on him, warm, dappling and then soaking through his robes. As the water hit his skin, he felt a tingling sensation flow through him. It increased, filling him with a warm comfort that he hadn't felt in years. This wasn't the comfort of doing what you wanted, or what you thought was right. This was the comfort of being surrounded by love. It was something he only barely remembered, but as the rain fell, the memories came sliding back. Arms, breath, heat on his cheek.

Rain on his hand.

As the memories ebbed, he looked down, stretching fingers that he had barely moved in years. The black curse was gone, cleansed by the rain. And in that instant, in that one instant, he was finally free. He was purified, absolved of his mistakes. His sin was washed clean.

Leaving only warmth.


End file.
